


It Happened Eventually

by NM120805



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NM120805/pseuds/NM120805
Summary: "You see her the first time when you walk down the street. Her dark brown, luscious hair flowing her back, her eyes filled with amusement. She is on her phone, smiling at something the person on the other line said. A five-second interaction, and suddenly, you can’t get her off of your mind."Three times Emma saw Regina before speaking to her. But when she finally did speak, her life turned out for the better.





	It Happened Eventually

You see her the first time when you walk down the street. Her dark brown, luscious hair flowing her back, her eyes filled with amusement. She is on her phone, smiling at something the person on the other line said. A five-second interaction, and suddenly, you can’t get her off of your mind. This is crazy- you don’t even know her name! But your thoughts never escape her face. Olive skin, bright, hazel brown eyes that somehow look as if they can turn purple if angered.

The next time you see her, you are in the park. She is with another girl, her friend maybe? You hear the other girl suddenly shriek, “Gina!” You turn and see the other girl laughing as she looks at something on her phone. Gina. Maybe a nickname, or her actual name. Either way, it seems beautiful. It suits her, makes her seem human. She seems like a goddess.

Then you are at a restaurant. She is surrounded by people who look like her. A family dinner. You finally hear her voice, her laugh. Its sounds so melodious, like jingling bells or tinkling chimes. The entire time you are there, you can’t get her off of your mind. She turns and sees you looking, and she smiles. The fact that her smile is aimed at you makes you feel over the moon. The butterflies in your stomach are flying around full force. Later she leaves, and your dreams are filled with her, her smile.

You are finally able to interact with her and speak to her. You see her at a party, and you go and speak. “Hi. I haven’t seen you here before. May I ask your name?” While you are saying these words, your stomach is turning. This is the most nervous you’ve been in a long time. “My name is Regina. What’s yours?” These small sentences later turn into a full-blown conversation, and your nerves slowly pass. When it becomes late, and she is about to leave, you ask her, “Would you maybe, like to go to dinner sometimes?” She smirks. “Like a date?” “I.. If that’s okay?” You feel so nervous that you might pass out. “You know what. Yeah. Yes, I would love to go out to dinner with you. Here’s my number.” After that, you began to anticipate the date.

You drive to her house to pick her up. She comes out in a wonderful royal blue, knee-length, lace dress that suits her wonderfully. Your breath hitches, and you began to doubt yourself. What if she doesn’t like the restaurant, what if she doesn’t like you? Then she comes over, and just like that, your nerves pass faster than they came. The date ends up turning out wonderfully. You talk about all sorts of topics, and soon it becomes time to bring her to her house. When you get there, you get out of the car to open her door. “I had a lot of fun,” she says as her eyes glitter with enjoyment. “Me too. I hope that you can do this again.” When you finish talking, you end up at her door. She leans up and presses a light kiss to your lips. Your heart erupts with joy. “Definitely.”

That one date turns into plenty more. A few days of dating become a few months. These few months filled with plenty of moments spent with one another. Moments where you are both encompassed in love that is so blinding that everything else is out of sight, and moments where you both get into arguments that almost break both of your hearts and leave you lying in bed almost to tears each time you have a dispute.

Soon, you began to apply to colleges, and both of you made sure that you applied to at least two of the same, top-of-the-line schools. You began to get letters, but you promised each other that you wouldn't open them until you get all of them, and are together. Soon, the day comes, and the anticipation is reaching its boiling point. You don’t deny that she is so intelligent that it would not be a surprise if she got into all of her applied schools. You open the letters and find that you got into most of them. However, you end up feeling sad because you didn’t get into any of the same. Then she turns and tells you, “You know, it doesn’t matter if we're are not going to the same schools. Yes, this may mean that we won’t see each other, but that only makes the times that you see each other better because they will be filled with so much love.” When listening to this you began to think about what you could have done to deserve such a wonderful woman like her. You agree, but you can’t help but feel worried that she may end up finding someone better.

From that moment up to the time that one of us had to leave to go to school, you spend as much time together as you could. You do things you have never done before, and it is better because you do it together. You go around town to go to things like festivals, carnivals, movies, and dinner. Then she has to go. You are there at the airport ready to send her off, hoping to make her as happy as you can so that she is not sad. Soon it becomes time for you to go to college, and you do it counting down the days until you can see her again.

Four years of college completed for both of you. You go to her graduation and she goes to yours. You both want to go into different job fields but support each other no matter what. On the first date that you have together since you’ve finished school, you make sure that you do all of the things that make her happy. You want to show her that you love her. When the moment finally comes, you stop her, and say, “We have been together for almost five years. Yes, there have been moments where you get into arguments, but you always make up with each other. We know so much about each other, and will keep learning things about each other. I love you so much, and I want to be able to call you my wife. So, Regina Mills,” You pause as you bend down on one knee, “Will you do me the honor of loving you, and marry me?” She brings her hand to her mouth and starts to tear up. She begins nodding and say, “Yes. Of course yes. I love you so much, Emma."


End file.
